Terror of an era
by Tiger Army
Summary: Inspired by A Tyrants Grip, which I urge you to read. a few years after the events of command, Wolf's, Fox's, and bill's teams combine, but with an assassin on the loose, things get ugly. T for language and gore


Terror of an era

2 Years after the events of Command. The 3 mercenery teams joined together to avoid trouble, and to fill up the empty rooms in the GreatFox, Originally designed for 15 people. There is an OC, bu you'll find out about him later.

also... i don't know Miyu's gender, but for unknown reasons, Miyu will be male.

* * *

The Day began as usual. Float here, Drift aimlessly there. This is the Stellarcanine Team. Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Bill Grey, Krystal, Panther Caroso, Wolf O'Donnel,Fara Phoenix, Dash Bowman, Fay, Myu, Leon Poswalski, Slippy Toad, Amanda Toad, Katt Monroe, and Leo Panthera. The Greatfox was one of the best starships out there... Battle wise... On the inside, there was practically nothing to do.

"I'm bored..." Falco complained, his head rolling and resting on the cat's shoulder.

"I feel ya..." Bill said, propping his feet up onto the coffie table. He took a bite out of his sandwich. Leo was emerging from the bathroom. His hair was out of place and he looked quite pail. "Again?" Bill asked. Leo nodded. When he was younger, He was sick with a virus. When he went into the hospital, he discovered he had a terminal illness. He would never live past 30.

"Hey, He's still kickin! anyway, this time, there was no blood in the vomit, so theres no immediate worry." Leon said, forcing him down onto the couch.

"I'm okay... just hungry" Leo said. Krystal got him down a can of soup.

"Here... Make sure to drink plenty of fluids..." Panther said, his tail swinging happily. He turned to Krystal. "You too, my sweet..."

* * *

Nightfall, or what would be night on a planet, soon fell upon them. Fox stared blankly at the celing, like it was expected to move. The alarm clock said 11:53. He nodded off to sleep...

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Fox's eyes shot open as the noise blared. He looked at the alarm, 3:13... It wasn't the alarm. It was the Emergency Alert System, warning that the ship was under attack.He threw on his clothes, reaching his arwing.

There was a small sphericle pod flying at them at full velocity. Panther fired the tractor beam, slowing it down ans letting it slowly into the docking bay. He leaped out of the arwing with a dissappointed look on his face, and approached the crome sphere. It opened up to reveal a book, a holographic recorder, and a rolled up map.

"Please... Our planet is under attack... a man named Andr...BZZT...ral Scal... BZZT... Queen and... BZZT... lar Emperor. You must contact the Stellarcanine team and tell them we need help. there are our coordinares... BZZT a journal of our top scientists. we need your hel--" The holographic woman stpooed talking, her eyes rolled back into her skull as a bullet, an old fashoned one -not a laser one-, flew out of her forehead, leaving a splatter of blood everywhere on the ground she was standing on.

"Wow..."

"Gruesom..." Falco and Bill said. Dash hopped into his arwind and stared impatiently at everyone

"I bet we're gettin a big reward for this one!" He grinned greedily

"Cool your jets!" Myu said, hopping into his own arwing.

Fara hopped into the control center with Amanda and Fay. "Greatfox is ready!"

Falco, Fox, Krystal, Leo, and Bill hopped into their Arwings while the Starwolf team jumped to their Wolfens

"Ready? Slippy, stay here on this one!" Katt said, Jumping into her flyer. "We'll take care of this one"

* * *

the next morning, around dawn, the office at the capital building was open to the press

"I'm here to see General Peppy" a male human, about 40 said.

"Go ahead" The guard said. "Just keep it under 10 minutes, okay?"

'Wow... this will be a challenge' the man thought. As he entered the office, peppy glanced up from his paper

"State your business." Peppy said, looking back to the papers "Well, I ain't got all day!"

"I'm an interviewer. I come from the planet--"

"Just get to the questions"

"How's planetary Defense?"

"Okay... Why?" Peppy answered

"Because... You don't seem as heavily armed as I thought."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peppy asked. He soon found himself at gunpoint

"Tell your guards to take a hike." He said, cocking the pistol. "Or, Feel your brains fly against the wall... Now, hands where I can see them." He turned on the Intercom, and Peppy did as instructed.

"What do you want anyway?" He said, a hint of panic in his voice.

"To kill you, and take over the system." He said. The finger on the trigger tensed up. He then aimed the gun at the door, which swung open.

"Freeze!" The guard yelled. Peppy smirked. His finger pulled closer to the gun's trigger. In less than a second, there was a bang and the big, muscular feline laid dead on the ground with the right half of his head splattered across the wall.

"Now, Back to you." He said, aiming the gun to peppy. "Cheap trick... saw it a mile away... nice try though."

"I-i-i'll give y-you anything! Just... Don't do this... We can negociate."

"After that stunt, not a snowball's chance in hell" He said. There was another bang. Peppy felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his left leg. As he colapsed to the floor, he pressed a button on his jacket. The human saw this, and turned to the door. as it opened, he shot. It wasn't a guard, but a young fox, about 11, coming to give peppy his morning paper.It blew a conciderably large hole, the point where you could stick your arm through, killing him instantly

"What the hell? He was a kid!"

"You pressed the button." He said, turning the gun on Peppy again. He shot him in the chest, accidently missing the heart. Peppy started to cough up a conciderably large amount of blood. His vision started to blurr over until there was one last bang. There was a piercing pain in his throat, before things went black. The human jumped out the window, sucessfully excaping the scene.

* * *

Fox jerked awake and looked at the clock. He'd been asleep for about 3 minutes.

"Finally. Hey, guys! He woke up!" Leon joked. They approached a small, purple planet.

"My god... it looks like Barney threw up here" Leo said, noting the green land and purple sea. "Ok, it's planet Zunax...probably just as much of a ces pool as last time I was here... scratch that... it's worse." Leo said. Fox and Wolf flew into the atmosphere, along with the others. They landed their ships in a small, grassy field, turned on the cloaking devices, and walked into the town where the distress signal originated from. In the city, the air seemed toxic with the stench of dead bodies and polution. "What did I say. Ces pool." Leo said. There was a small growl coming from Leo's stomach. He made a face like he'd stuck his face up a skunks butt. Blood started running down the sides of his mouth, signaling the signs of another episode of nausia. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he violently emptied the contents of his stomach, which was lined with a very large amount of blood.

"Woah... We need a hospital..." Bill said, Panicked. Leon stabbed him with a seringe, injecting the vile of medicine and shoved 8 pills down his throat.

"That oughta hold him until I get him back to the Greatfox" Leon said, hoisting him up on his shoulders and carrying him back to the landing site.

Fox wandered throughout the city. Recently, to cover more ground, they had split up.

'_where could they be_' he thought. He finally reached a building that looked similar to the one in the hologram

"W-we don't have tax money, General Scales. You took it three days ago. Please don't take my daughter as well!" a raccoon pleaded, hugging his daughter for dear life

"No... It's not General Scales. It's me! Fox McCloud, Leader of the starfo-- I mean Co-Leader of the Stellarcanine team. I came after reciving this hologram" He said, holding out the disk. The man pressed the green button and watched as the tears flowed down his face.

"S-stella" Was all he muddered. The little girl cried.

"M-m-mommy... I m-miss you..." she said, hugging her dad so tightly, it'd take more than an industreal powered crobar to break them apart. "Why did you have to die mommy?" That statement gave Fox a wave of de ja vu.

"Why did you have to die mommy..." He muddered under his breath. Those were the exact word's he'd spoken minutes after the car bomb exploded.

"Andross, Scales, Aparoid Queen and The Anglar Emperor have taken over the planet--"

"I thought we destroied them..." Falco said, catching up with the rest of the team.

"You did... until one of our scientists went Awall. He scanned their DNA and cloned them all. He was even able to give andross a physical body, along with the aparoid queen."

"Damn..." Falco and Bill hissed in unison.

"Krystal, we need to warn Peppy" Fox commanded. She took out her communicator and punched in the numbers. "Did it go through?"

"No..." She said. "The number was disconnected." She dialed the greatfox. "One second Fox... Hello... yes... we need you to contact the Cornerian Military Defence Bereu... yes... We need to warn Peppy... Tell them we'll be there in about 13 hours"

"You two come with us. we'll get you to safety." Katt said. "Falco, Dash... Got any room in the back of your Arwings?"

"Yep... Just have to move things around." Falco said. Dash tried to complain, but to no avail.

* * *

"So... This is corneria..." The father raccoon, named Greg, said. "Pretty impressive... wheres the nearest resturaunt?"

"Woah there! Slow down. You're still in danger ya know." Falco sighed.They landed the Arwing and rushed ovet to the CMDB.

"I can't wait to see Peppy. It's... been... so..." Fox's voice trailed off. he looked at the giant HV, placed on a building.

"...Confirms the death of 62 year old General Peppy Hare. Other deaths related to this is the case of local bodyguard Tom Calico and 11 year old Victor Vulpes. Others assassinated by the mysterious assaliant are President Pepper, recently realesed from the hospital, and a Zoness tourist, Medusea Schpazoa, age 16. The assilant's whereabouts are currently unknown" Everyone stood silently at the reports coming from the Holovision. Even the team members of Starwolf stood silently.

* * *

Later on that evening, the group of 15 held their own funeral for the two close friends

"When my father died, he imediatly rose to the plate, became my unofficial step father, and I'll miss him so much." Fox announced, placing a rose on the grave

"I never really knew him... in fact, he tried to kill me on many ocasions, but i'm sure he was a very nice person when not in the Awing's cockpit" Wolf said, placing a rose on the grave

"Never met him in person, but based on what i've heard, he was an incredble person" Dash said, placing a rose on his grave.

"Damn straight" Bill said, placing a rose on his grave.

"He was great, sure, but he was only... um... mortal" Falco studdered, placing a rose on the grave "We couldn't expect him to be around forever..." He sighed, he sat down and wispered to himself "Though we wish he could."

"Well, let's go..." Leo said. The group headed to the hotel. Tomorrow, the group would warn the new general of the impending threat.

* * *

"How about we... Hit the town? I'll buy you dinner!" Miyu asked. Fay blushed and looked around. They were the only ones in the room.

"We were just at a funeral! I don't think--"

"That's the thing. You think too much. Live it up, eh? C'mon. I saw an Italian Bistro on the way over here. How 'bout it? Just you and me?" Miyu purred. His voice had a slight beggng sound to it. Fay leaned over onto Miyu's shoulder and cried. Miyu comforted her and somewhat cried with her. Soon, one thing lead to another and they were partially naked, facing each other in a deep kiss. They wanted each other. Miyu positioned himself on top of her. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I haven't even bought you dinne--" Fay silenced him with another kiss. There was a knock on the door, but the couple ignored it. Miyu began to slide off his boxers, just for the door to open up abruptly.

"Yo, Miyu. We're going to the pool. Wanna come..."Falco said. He stuck his card-key into the automatic lock. His face went pale.

"GWAHHH!!1" Bill and Wolf yelled. Falco stood there, silenced...

"OH MY GOD!" Miyu yelled, pulling the sheets over his areas. Fay looked like she could die at any second.

"Um... wow... awkward..." Falco said, backing up slowly. He closed the door and the group left for the pool.

* * *

The group was awake at 6:00 the next morning. The new General was being selected at 6:30 sharp.

"So..." Falco said, taking a bite of oatmeal. "Didja get lucky or not?" Miyu spit out his coffie and started to cough

"Woah wait? what? who? when? where? how? why?" Leon sputtered, waking up. "Who slept with who?"

"No one with no one." Miyu said, taking his tray to his room with Fay close behind

"Woah... what happened?" Fox asked. "I don't think that's any of your business..."

"Um..." Bill studdered "well, we walked in on... um..."

"Those two were doin' it like rabbits" Wolf said, laughing at Bill's awkwardness "Well, it's 6:25. we goin' or not?"

* * *

"Vice President Selacs will now select a new General." The dog soilder said. The crocodile stood up to the podium. Selacs presented a speech, setting the crowd into a gleefilled uproar.

"The new General will be a good friend of mine. He is David Humaris" He said, stepping aside. A human, around 40, stepped up to the podium.

"This will be the beginning of a new era, full of peace and prosperity" he began. "We never go easy on terrorists or criminals. From now on, the planet will be a haven of safty and protection."

"Sounds like a nice dude..." Leo said. Leon nodded uneasily

"I don't trust him..." He said.

"Which brings to the recent murders of late. the assassin or assassins will surely pay! We're launching a full scale investigation. Anyone with knowlege should visit me in my office in the central HQ."he said as he headed off into the building.

"Lets go team" Wolf said, charging into the building.

* * *

well, theres the first chapter. I've had this stuck in my head for a while.

Inspired by Tyrant's Grip and Leo belongs to my older brother Sardchark. Also inspired by Basil-Ovelby.


End file.
